Programming information can be useful to assist a consumer in identifying currently available programming or programming that will be available for viewing in the future. In one example, a user may have a particular program (e.g., a television show or movie) that the user desires to view or otherwise consume. The user can seek information that describes when such particular program is televised or otherwise available.
Various services currently exist that allow a user to browse or search within programming listings. Typically, these services will provide programming listings and search results thereof based on a time zone associated with the user.
However, even within a particular time zone, programming may not be consistently carried by a content distributor within such time zone. For example, a Los Angeles station of a television network may air a particular soap opera at 2 PM Pacific Standard Time while a San Francisco station of the same network may air the same soap opera at 3 PM Pacific Standard Time.
Thus, if a service provides programming listings based only on the time zone of the user, then there is a risk that a particular user may receive programming information that is incorrect or otherwise inapplicable to such user. For example, a user that is located in San Francisco may be incorrectly informed that the particular soap opera is available to them at 2 PM.
Therefore, systems and methods that prevent an informational display that is based on the user's time zone from including information that is incorrect or otherwise inapplicable to the user are desired.